The Unexpected
by imustbeanimmortal
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if there was a twist in the W.I.T.C.H. series? What happened if Elyon fell in love with Cedric and even after knowing that he has betrayed her, her heart continues longing for him? Would Cedric eventually return her feelings even though he knew that it was forbidden? My own version of Romeo and Juliet. I suck at summaries! Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic I've ever written, so feel free to give me your feedback on where I can improve. No flames please! This would be a Cedric x Elyon fanfic. Don't like it then don't read it. The story begins at the part where Cedric poses as a human bookshop owner in Heatherfield and the W.I.T.C.H. girls and Elyon first heard about the opening of "Ye Olde Bookshop".

Chapter 1: The first time we met

The W.I.T.C.H. girls and Elyon dragged their feet to school, dreading the events of the day. It was just an ordinary day at Sheffield Institute – boring teachers, lessons and textbooks. However, Cornelia seemed a little different. Instead of looking like a zombie with a face void of all expression, as usual, she was actually smiling and skipping into the school grounds.

"Geez Corny, what happened to you? Don't tell me that you have suddenly taken an interest in school?" Irma teased.

"Shut up! And don't ever call me Corny! I will never like such a boring school like Sheffield!"

"Then explain yourself. You are usually never excited to go to school," Hay Lin folded her arms and gave Cornelia a quizzical look.

"Well, duh! Haven't you guys heard? Today is going to be the opening of the Ye Olde Bookshop. How can I not be excited?" Cornelia rolled her eyes and flipped her long blonde hair.

"And since when did you like reading books?" Will begun to speak, finding Cornelia even more suspicious.

"Did I say anything about going there to look for books?" Cornelia gave her best friend, Elyon, a side- way glance and winked. Elyon immediately got the message and started giggling.

"Oh Cornelia, I'm so going with you! What are best friends for?" Elyon winked back. The other girls immediately knew what was going on. Whenever Cornelia and Elyon gave each other such looks, there could only be one thing – BOYS. The other girls sighed.

"Well, if you girls are going to the bookshop to flirt with the bookshop owner, count us out!" Taranee shook her head in disgust.

"Suit yourselves then! You girls will be missing out all the fun!" With that Cornelia and Elyon walked ahead of everyone else and discussed how they should do their hair and the different flirting techniques they should use.

* * *

Cornelia and Elyon dashed to the bookstore immediately once the school bell had rung, unable to contain their excitement any longer. To their delight, there was hardly anyone at the bookshop. This allowed the girls to flirt with the bookstore owner openly without being too discreet. The bookshop was ancient and it smelt of books which were a few centuries old. The girls studied the bookstore, amazed at how many books there were and the intricate designs on the bookshelf.

"How may I help you, girlsss?" a slick voice sounded.

Cornelia and Elyon immediately turned around and in front of them, stood a tall and slim handsome man. He had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes hidden beneath the small frame of his spectacles. He had distinct features which made him irresistible and his arms and body were well-defined. He was the perfect guy, the Romeo to Elyon's teenage fantasies. Elyon slowly took in every detail of this man and the bookstore was soon nothing to Elyon. Everything seemed to be centered on this guy. Cornelia was also charmed by this man and before Elyon knew it, Cornelia started flirting.

"Hi," Cornelia batted her eyelashes, "I'm Cornelia and this is my best friend, Elyon." She signaled to Elyon and Elyon gave a shy wave. The man nodded his head and extended his arm towards the girls.

"Nice to meet you, girls. I'm Rick, Rick Hoffman, the owner of this bookstore. Isn't the bookstore wonderful," he said while shaking the girls' hands. _You're wonderful_, Elyon thought to herself.

"So, are you the only person working here?" Cornelia asked in her low and husky voice. Elyon couldn't help but to giggle at her best friend's failed attempt to be sexy.

"Well, actually…"

"We are working here too," two squeaky irritating voices replied.

_Those voices…why do they sound so familiar_, Cornelia thought. Cornelia and Elyon turned their heads to the sound and saw what they dreaded the most, the Grumper sisters. Courtney was leaning against one of the bookshelves, smirking, while Bess was chewing on gum, giving Cornelia and Elyon a dirty look.

"You guys," Cornelia growled, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Can't you tell bimbo? Rick here hired both of us to help him in the bookstore. It's so tiring for just one man to be handling such a big bookstore alone," Courtney walked over to Rick's side, putting her hands on his arm and looking at him sympathetically. Elyon couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. _Damn, what is this guy doing to me_, Elyon thought. Cornelia grew red in the face, offended by Courtney.

"At least we come here to work. Unlike you girls who come here to ogle at guys and waste everyone's time," Bess backed her sister up, earning her a high-5 from Courtney. Cornelia was extremely peeved by then and Elyon could feel Cornelia burning.

"That's it! Go and do your work in peace! We won't ever be patronizing this bookstore anymore! Come Elyon, let's go," Cornelia grabbed Elyon's arm and dragged her towards the door, stomping her feet. Elyon's heart sunk. She so badly wanted to get to know Rick better and now that Cornelia wasn't going to visit this bookstore anymore, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do so as well. Before Cornelia could drag Elyon out of the bookstore, Elyon managed to give Rick one last goodbye wave. And to her surprise, he smiled at her sadly as if he understood her pain. "Come and visit soon," he mouthed before Rick's handsome face disappeared from Elyon's sight.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I'll promise to update it soon. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I can't get you out of my head

Cedric rubbed his temples after a long day of putting up with all types of customers that visited his bookstore. There were the really demanding ones and the fussy ones. It was hard for him to maintain his cool. Every second was like hell for him. The two girls working for him, what were their names? He didn't remember. But they didn't help him make his workload lighter. Instead they were his burden. Everytime they commented on something, he wanted to burst. He couldn't stand their bitchy behaviours. They were simply two good-for-nothings and he regretted hiring them. He so badly wanted to transform back into his snake form, his real form and tear everyone apart. It made him feel invincible and powerful.

However Phobos had warned him to ba patient and remain approchable in case his sister was anywhere nearby. She could be anyone. He "wouldn't want to scare his sister away and give her a bad impression of him", as said by Phobos. He needed to find his sister, gain her trust and lure her to Meridian so that Phobos could drain her powers. If he acted rashly or inappropriately, he may scare Phobos' sister away. It may destroy Phobos' plans and his master wasn't going to be pleased. So for the sake of making Phobos happy (it was his job to do so as a loyal servant), Cedric tolerated all the nonsense.

And there was the earth guardian and her friend, Elliot or something, who were his first customers (other than the sisters he hired). Due to the annoying sisters, he had just lost two customers. Now, the guardian wouldn't visit his bookstore anymore and most likely, her friend wouldn't too. Hopefully, the earth guadian's friend would still come back, given that he mouthed to her to visit soon.

"Don't they understand how important customers are to me? The more people coming into my shop, the more people I could observe. Only then would I be able to find out who Phobos' sister is quickly," he complained to no one in particular and banged his fists on the mahagony table.

"Humans..so complicated and weird. What fools!" Cedric muttered as he stretched. And soon afterwards, sleep took over him.

* * *

The next day at Sheffield Institute...

The girls couldn't help but to snicker at Cornelia. Cornelia had said that the visit to the bookstore would be fun but judging from Cornelia's facial expression, the girls could tell that Cornelia wasn't happy.

"So..Corny. It seems to us that the visit to the bookstore wasn't that fun afterall huh?" Irma nudged the other girls and they all giggled. How the girls love to tease Cornelia! Cornelia grunted and the girls giggled even more.

"We had so much fun yesterday! We went bowling, watched a movie and played in the water. You and Elyon should have went!" Hay Lin bragged and the others agreed.

"Stop rubbing it into my face! It was horrible because the Grumper sisters were apparently working there! And they just humiliated me in front of the gorgeous bookstore owner, Rick! Urgh!" Cornelia moaned. At the mention of Rick's name, Elyon perked up a little. She wanted to see him again, her eye candy.

"Oh bummer. The Grumper sisters are always there to make trouble," Will placed a consoling hand on Cornelia's shoulder, "It's fine Corny, there are still many hot guys out there anyway!"

"You bet! And I'll make sure that all the guys will fall for me and none will fall for the Grumper sisters!" Cornelia proudly stated. Will noticed that Elyon looked a little dazed and out of the world. She frowned. _"That girl was always very talkative when it came to guys, but what was bothering her this time?"_ Will thought.

"Hey Elyon! Why are you so quiet? Something on your mind?" Irma randomly asked. _"Thank God someone finally noticed Elyon's weird behaviour,"_ Will thought.

"Huh?" Elyon snapped out of her thoughts of Rick. "Come again?"

"Forget it," Irma face palmed and sighed, "So how did you find the bookstore trip and Rick? You haven't said anything!"

"Erm..fine, he's fine and the visit was cool, yeah.." Elyon awkwardly replied._ "What is wrong with me? Why is it that everytime someone mentions Rick's name, I just lose myself and I blabber nonsense?"_ Elyon thought.

"I'm sorry girls, I'm just not well and all. Maybe I need some rest." With that, Elyon walked away from her group and into the school's toilet. Once inside, she washed her face and slapped herself repeatedly. "Come on! Wake up Elyon! Stop thinking about Rick!" Elyon reminded herself. But no matter how hard she tried to forget him, his face kept appearing in her mind. She even thought she saw him in the toilet mirror reflection.

"I really did crush on him that bad huh," Elyon mumbled and shook her head. She washed her face one last time, looked at herself in the mirror and walked out. She saw her friends waiting concernly for her outside the toilet.

"Are you fine?"

"What happened to you? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Elyon, are you sick?"

Elyon knew that her friends were concerned for her but she couldn't answer any of their questions. She was still thinking about Rick. He was like a drug to her. She was afraid she may go crazy if she didn't see him. A day seemed like eternity to her. It was only a matter of fact she had to see him again and she was determined to visit "Ye olde bookshop" once school ended.

Well..what do you guys think? Seems like Elyon is obsessed with Cedric. Interested to know what happens next? Review then!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Call me maybe

"So..have you gotten any clues about my sister?"

"No, master," Cedric bowed down before Phobos and repented, fearing that Phobos may chide him once again for his failure, "I'm truly sorry for my.."

"ENOUGH!" Phobos' voice boomed. He stood up and walked towards Cedric, his long robes brushing against the floor and roughly forced Cedric's chin up.

"Cedric, Cedric, tsktsk. I knew you were incapable and being a great prince, I had foresight, " Phobos smirked and saw his taunting look in Cedric's depths. "Here, take this!" He thrusted something like a star-shaped ornament into Cedric's hand.

"The star of threbe! (A/N: in case some of you don't know, the star of threbe will locate anybody with Escanor blood as it will attract them to it) Some worthless servants found it in the mines. Hopefully, this will aid you in finding my sister." Phobos turned and walked back towards his throne.

"Thank you master, I promise I won't fail you this time. I will find your sister in 3 days' time and soon, all the powers will be yoursss," Cedric hissed.

"That better be the case!" Phobos clenched his fists. "I trust you Cedric. Do not disappoint me. Now, go! Don't waste anymore time!" With that, Phobos sent Cedric back to Earth through the portal.

"Very soon, all the powers will be MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Phobos laughed. Vathek, who was walking past the throne room, heard Phobos evil plans. Though Vathek was working for Phobos, he was actually on the rebellion's side. He only stayed with Phobos to spy on him and update Caleb on any moves Phobos was going to make.

"I must warn Caleb about this," he thought and secretly made his way to Earth.

* * *

Elyon took a deep breath and gingerly walked into Rick's bookstore. She breathed in the musty smell of the books. Though it has just been a day since she last visited this place, she couldn't help but to miss it so much.

"Oh, it's you again."

Elyon turned around and saw Courtney and Bess. She nearly forgot! They worked here, didn't they?

"Where's your best friend Cornelia? Embarassed to see us?" Courtney and Bess erupted into a series of laughter.

"Oh wait, I nearly forgot. She said she will never visit this bookstore anymore!" Bess imitated Cornelia's voice. "So what are you doing here then? You always go everywhere with Cornelia."

Elyon smiled innocently. "I came here to find something. Would you girls care to help me?"

"Err..sure. What is it?" Courtney raised an eyebrow at Elyon's calm behaviour. She was half expecting Elyon to rage just like her best friend.

"I'm looking for a book called 'How to get rid of pests 101'," Elyon rolled her eyes. Courtney and Bess realised that Elyon was refering to them, but before they could do anything to Elyon, Cedric appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you girls doing? There is still a collection of books not sorted out yet," Cedric narrowed his eyes.

"We're sorry Rick! We'll sort it out immediately!" Bess and Courtney replied nervously and scurried to the back of the bookstore. Cedric felt so good. It was only on Earth that he managed to have a chance in being the master, the boss. In Meridian, he had to be controlled and work for Phobos. It was then that he spotted the earth guardian's best friend standing there, looking at him.

"Hi!" Elyon exclaimed almost awkwardly.

"Hi, you are Elliot right? The girl who visited yesterday."

Elyon frowned. "It's Elyon, actually."

"Oh, sorry for that!" Cedric scratched his head. "I just have lots of customers and I tend to forget names. So how can I help you?"

Elyon froze. She didn't actually come to the bookstore to look for books. She just wanted to look at Rick and study his handsome features again. She quickly thought of an excuse before Rick found her suspicious.

"Where are the middle school history textbooks?"

Cedric signalled to the back of the bookstore without saying a word.

"What a good move Elyon," she thought sacarstically, "My conversation with Rick will end just here." But Elyon didn't want to end the conversation with Rick. She wanted him to talk to her and get to know her better.

"Where exactly? I'm sorry but I usually lose my way, especially in such a big place like this. Do you mind leading me there?" Elyon said.

"Oh sure, just follow me."

Just then, Elyon's cell phone rang. She groaned, what a bad time for someone to call.

"Just a moment," Elyon sighed, "Hello? Oh hey Irma!"

Irma. Wasn't that the Water guardian? Cedric pretended to be tending to something but he was actually listening intently to the conversation.

"A masquerade party? That's great," Elyon smiled, "When and where is it? Mmmhmm...so tomorrow night at your house right? Alright, see you!"

"That was my friend," Elyon told Cedric. Cedric nodded, of course he knew! It was one of the guardians, in fact the one he hated the most.

"How interesting.." he thought, "If I attend the party, I would be able to use the star of threbe to locate Phobos' sister (since so many people will be there) and no one would recognise me (since it was a masquerade party)." It was such a great opportunity and he was sure that Phobos would be proud of him. He grinned.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I need the history book anymore. Besides, I have other things to take care of."

"Sure, the bookstore is always opened from 10am to 10pm. You can always come here again."

Elyon didn't want to just leave now, but she needed to shop for a dress and accessories. If she kept visiting and leaving like that, Rick may think she wants to steal something. She certainly didn't want her crush to have such an impression of her. Then, something crossed her mind.

"Rick, I know that this is just the second time I'm visiting your bookstore, but I love it so much!" Elyon wanted to say "I love you too", but it was inappropriate.

Elyon took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled something down. "Here," she handed the paper to Rick. "Seeing that I'm not going to be visiting the bookshop frequently, I want you to update me when the new stocks are coming in and all. Then I will drop by and take a look at them. Thanks so much. I need to go now, bye!"

Elyon immediately ran out of the bookstore. It was the most daring thing Elyon has done in years. She couldn't believe she did it, but she was pleased with herself. She giggled with glee as she made her way towards to the shopping centre.

Back at the bookstore, Cedric looked at the piece of paper Elyon handed him. She had written her cell phone number down and at the bottom of the paper, the small words "call me maybe" were inscribed.

Cedric laughed mockingly as if it was a joke. Elyon couldn't be serious. He crushed the paper and threw it into the bin.

Cedric's so mean. Don't you agree? Oh well, this is just the beginning. There will be more to come *winkwink* In my story, I won't be including Blunk and Miranda, unlike in the cartoon. (sorry Blunk and Miranda fans). And all the W.I.T.C.H. girls are already with their boyfriends at this point of time. The title of the chapter was inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's song 'call me maybe', so credit goes to her! Alright, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who's that girl?

Hay Lin swept her long black hair into a ponytail and ran the back of her hand across her fair forehead, wiping off the beads of sweat that formed. It was such a tiring day working at the silver dragon. She felt so disgusted, with sweat clinging onto her clothes and her face in a mess. It was only a few more hours before Irma's party started and Hay Lin was far from ready.

"Hay Lin!" Yan Lin's voice called out to her just as she was about to leave.

"What is it grandma?" she groaned. She was indeed annoyed. She needed to get home immediately to shower and dress up for the party. She bet her grandma was going to give her a lecture on how to behave properly at the party. Afterall, she was only 13.

"Where is Caleb?" Yan Lin asked with a tone of urgency.

"Caleb? Why.." Before she could question her grandma, Vathek came into view.

"Hay Lin, this is emergency," he spoke, "I have news for Caleb."

Hay Lin raised her eyebrow, "Caleb is most probably at Irma's house helping her get ready for the party. Since it's so important, I can help you pass the message to Caleb."

Vathek glanced warily at Yan Lin and Yan Lin nodded her head.

"Alright then," Vathek said as he leaned towards Hay Lin and whispered into her ear.

* * *

"Purrrrrfect!" Irma beamed as she studied her house. The decorations perfectly fitted the theme, "masquerade" and everything was in place. She was pleased with her accomplishment.

"We are done here right? Can I change?" Caleb grunted as he tore off a streamer from his face.

Irma rolled her eyes, "Yes Caleb! Go change and impress your lady Cornelia."

Caleb's face turned bright red and he turned around, walking in the opposite direction to prevent Irma from seeing his face.

Just then, Hay Lin burst through the front door. Panting, she blurted out, "Where's Caleb and the others?"

"I'm here, Caleb's changing and the others are on their way. Geez Hay Lin, what's the rush? You're not even changed yet and you smell bad," Irma pinched her nose and made a face.

"Shut up!" Hay Lin yelled, "This is no time to joke! I have important news for all of you!"

"Alright, chill Hay Lin. I'll call the rest to come now," Irma phoned up her friends, still pinching her nose. Hay Lin did smell horrible.

* * *

"Speak," Cornelia demanded, "We're all here already and this better be super important. I haven't even done my make-up and hair!"

Hay Lin scoffed at Cornelia. At least Cornelia looked presentable, Hay Lin on the other hand looked and smelt like a sweaty dog.

"Vathek overheard Phobos and apparently, princey-poo has an evil pan!" Hay Lin said.

"As if that's something new," Will folded her arms, "What is it now?"

"Vathek heard that Phobos has a sister here on earth, in Heatherfield, and he's currently looking for her. Phobos sent Cedric to Earth, giving him the star of threbe, which is something that will help him locate Phobos' sister. There might be a possibility that Cedric would appear at Irma's party tonight to find Phobos' sister."

The girls' and Caleb's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait, wait, Phobos has a sister?" Cornelia was surprised, "Why does he suddenly want to find her?"

"His sister is the rightful heir to the throne and she's extremely powerful. Being the jerk we all know, Phobos wants to absorb her powers so that he would be twice as powerful and can claim the throne for himself," Hay Lin stated.

"Then we must save his sister and warn her of Phobos' intentions," Will told everyone.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to know who is his sister?" Taranee asked.

"That's why we need to keep an eye out for lizard boy tonight. He will most probably find her and hold her in captive. Problem is, he has so many forms. We won't know which guy out there is him," Irma sighed.

"That's exactly the problem," Caleb reiterated, "We must be extremely alert tonight. Look out for any suspicious characters and let's stay close to each other, shall we?" Caleb said to the girls, especially looking at Cornelia and winking.

Cornelia blushed and looked to the ground, unable to face Caleb.

"Alright, it's settled then," Will confirmed, "Raise our guards girls. Tonight is going to be a night where we all become secret spies."

Cornelia flipped her hair, "Whatever. Can I do my make-up now? Or are we still going to talk?"

* * *

Will, Matt, Cornelia, Caleb, Irma, Martin, Taranee, Nigel, Hay Lin, Eric and Elyon huddled together at the party chatting, eating and laughing at the same time.

"This is the best party ever, sweetie pie!" Martin cooed. Even behind their masks (A/N: remember, it's a masquerade party), Irma could distinguish Martin. He had the most irritating voice of all time, second to Courtney and Bess.

"Welcome Martin," Irma replied coldly, "And don't call me sweetie pie."

"Gahh haha, sweetie pie," Martin said even louder and the people walking past them turned to stare at Irma.

"Shut up Martin, or I'll ignore you for the rest of the party!" Irma warned, feeling embarassed.

The others laughed at the drama Irma and Martin were creating.

"Such a cute couple," Matt whispered into Will's hair as she leaned against his shoulder, "Just like us." Will smiled shlyly. She was so fortunate to have a hot and sweet boyfriend like Matt.

Suddenly, the music changed from party hits to a slow and romantic classic. All the guys bowed down in front of their girlfriends in sync, as if they have practiced this for a while.

"May we have this dance?" all of them chanted. The girls giggled. Their boyfriends were just so charming. All of them took their boyfriend's hand and allowed their boyfriend's to lead them in this dance. Even Irma allowed Martin to dance with her.

Elyon couldn't help but to feel jealous. All her friends had boyfriends, except her. Sure she had her fair share of admirers, but none of them were her type. As her friends held onto their boyfriends' arms and swayed to the music, enchanted, Elyon secretly left the room.

"They wouldn't even notice that I'm gone anyway," Elyon sighed. Cornelia used to be her best friend and they shared everything together. Ever since Cornelia met Caleb, she has been hanging out more with him and the other girls and less with her. Elyon walked out to the balcony and gazed at the stars above. Unknowingly, she felt tears spilling out of her eyes and onto the ledge.

"Why must this happen to a good girl like me?" Elyon thought silently as she shut her eyes, hoping for a shooting star to magically appear.

At this point in time, Cedric finally managed to get into Irma's house. He had a hard time convincing Irma's father, who was guarding the place outside, that he had been invited to the party. He knew Irma afterall, but not as a friend.

Once he entered, he saw couples clinging onto each other, staring lovingly into each other's eyes and dancing to the music. He shuddered. Humans definitely had no life. Cedric didn't believe in falling in love. He thought it was time consuming and required lots of unnecessary effort.

He grabbed this chance to hang the star of threbe at the banister (A/N: the "handle" of the staircase). Everyone was so dazed with their partners that no one would notice him acting suspciously. Even the W.I.T.C.H. girls had forgotten that they were supposed to search for Cedric. They were just lost in the world of themselves and their perfect boyfriends.

After hanging the star of threbe at the banister, Cedric hid behind the curtains and waited for Phobos' sister to appear.

"This is going to be so exciting," Cedric smiled like a pedophile, waiting for the chance to catch his victim.

Elyon felt something calling out to her from the room her friends were dancing in. She felt a throbbing sensation in her body and she slowly advanced towards the room.

"I wonder what that is," she thought as she wiped her tears and quickened her pace.

Soon, she found herself at the base of Irma's grand stairway. Something shiny and glowing caught her eye. There in front of her was a star-like shaped necklace. She figured that such a precious necklace must belong to someone as rich as Irma, so she shrugged and turned away, not wanting to take it and be accused of stealing Irma's treasure. However as she walked away, the force of attraction grew even stronger and compelled Elyon to walk back towards the necklace again.

"What is this thing?" Elyon thought and as if on cue, Elyon absent-mindedly reached out and grabbed the necklace. Almost instinctively, Elyon placed the necklace over her neck. Just then, Elyon felt a gush of power overcoming her and she felt powerful. Cedric noticed that the mysterious girl, who took the star of threbe, was growing in power and he smirked.

"This must be Phobos' sister," he thought and came out of hiding. Just as he was about to grab the girl's hand, the music suddenly changed back to party hits. The couples got out of their embrace and started jumping all around to the beat. The place then became as chaotic as before and Cedric lost the girl.

"Damn you humans," Cedric cursed. He felt a pair of hands grab his arms and pulled him into a circle of party animals.

"Loosen up a little dude! This is par-tay!" The guy cheered and bumped his hip with Cedric's. Cedric grunted as the guy repeatedly bumped into Cedric. Cedric didn't bother to lash out at the humans for once. His mind was just filled with the girl who took the star of threbe and disappeared. He needed to find her. She was Phobos' sister. As the night went by, Cedric only had one question in his mind.

"Who on earth was that girl?"

Heyhey! Did you like this chapter? I think it was my best written one so far. Anyway, I've decided not to continue with this story unless I get at least 10 reviews. So please review yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers! This is important, please read! I know I said that I will only be continuing this story if I get 10 reviews, but here's the thing. From July to about early November, I won't have any time to update the story anymore. That's because I will be studying for a major exam. That means that my next update will only be in November. So in order to make up for the extemely long time I'm going to take, I'm going to update chapters 5 to 8 all in one go for all of you to read. This is the best I could do. I tried to rush them so please forgive me if they are not that awesome. Thanks so much!

Chapter 5: Truth revealed

The sun shone brilliantly, causing Will to groan as she lazily opened her eyes. She was lying next to Matt and Taranee in Irma's living room and the place was in such a mess. There were streamers strewn all across the floor and the furniture were scattered everywhere. Her mind flooded back to last night. She and her friends had so much fun. She smiled remembering her dance with Matt. He was so charming and gentle. Just then, she heard a soft yawn from across where she was lying. Her eyes darted across the room and saw Cornelia stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" Cornelia slurred.

Caleb sat up, still half-asleep, and leaned on Cornelia's shoulder. "Morning beautiful," he mumbled.

One by one, everyone started waking up, still feeling tired and wasted. Taranee crawled to a corner to retrieve her spectacles (she didn't know how it ended up there) and that's when something clicked in her.

"Oh no!" Taranee exclaimed.

"What now?" Irma shot Taranee an irritated look.

Taranee signalled for the W.I.T.C.H. girls and Caleb to come over to where she was standing. When all of them gathered, Taranee whispered, "I think we were all having so much fun last night that we forgot to look out for lizard boy!"

"Damn!" Caleb yelled.

Eric, Matt, Martin and Nigel stared at Caleb in awe.

"Err..this is awkward," Matt nudged Nigel.

"Yeah... Err... Irma? I guess we will get going now. Thanks for the party and everything. We really enjoyed ourselves. See you people around in school," Nigel waved his hand at the W.I.T.C.H. girls and Caleb as the boys walked out of Irma's house.

"Yeah, awesome party sweetie pie. See you in school on Monday, gahh haha!" Martin repeated.

When the door finally shut, the girls and Caleb continued panicking.

"We're so doomed!" Hay Lin cried out loud. "I bet Cedric has Phobos' sister in his clutches already and I don't want to know what he'll do to her!"

"Relax guys," Will said, "We'll find a way to locate Cedric alright?"

"Like how? Cedric could be any person in Heatherfield. He could even be the janitor in our school for all we know!" Taranee freaked out.

"Wait!" Will shrieked, "Irma, do you know who was the one taking photos last night?"

"A dude called Kyle, why?" Irma's eyes widened as she understood what Will was thinking. "I know! We can ask Kyle to upload all the photos and we'll look through them. If I see anybody I didn't invite or don't know, he is most probably Cedric!"

"Smart thinking guys," Cornelia nodded her head. "Now all we have to do is call Kyle up."

Caleb grinned in approval. These guardians weren't that dumb afterall.

* * *

Elyon stepped into Ye Olde Bookshop for the third time since the opening of the bookshop. She knew she shouldn't be bugging Rick like this but he hasn't even called her once. She was disappointed and wanted to find out why.

"Rick?" Elyon called out.

Cedric broke out of his daze as he heard his name. He recognized the voice as Elyon's and he burrowed his eyebrows.

"That annoying girl again," he mumbled, "Why does she always have to visit me. It's an obesession!"

He put on a fake happy expression and walked out to greet her. When he saw her, his eyes immediately shot to her chest. He gasped. She was wearing the star of threbe around her neck.

"Where did you get that from?" He blurted out.

Elyon's face immediately turned red and she stammered, "I...I...didn't mean to..."

"Did you find it at Irma's house during her party?" Cedric asked impatiently.

"Huh, how did you know?" Elyon asked. She was indeed shocked. How did Rick even get invited to Irma's party? Did he know her?

"Ohh..haha," Cedric chuckled, "It's actually mine. I lost it in Irma's house and was trying to find it. "Oh no," Elyon thought to herself, "Now Rick is going to think I'm a thief."

"No, no, no! It's not what you think! I didn't steal it! I just felt so attracted to it! It was as if your necklace was tempting me to take it. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I..." Before Elyon could explain herself any further, Cedric placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh.." he cooed, "I understand. I forgive you." Cedric took the necklace and lifted it off Elyon's neck. "As long as your conscience is clear, I won't hold a grudge against you. Besides, you helped me find the necklace, so thank you."

Elyon gushed. Rick was so kind and understanding. A guy like him was hard to find.

Cedric noticed how Elyon would tense up and act all gooey whenever she's with him. He instantly knew that she had a crush on him. Now that he found out Elyon is Phobos' sister, he has to try to win her trust. Given that Elyon already liked him, it wasn't such a difficult task. "I can use this to my advantage," his pervertic mind told him.

"Elyon," Cedric asked sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to grab some lunch? I heard there's a new cafe selling yummy food items," Cedric said and licked his lips.

Elyon couldn't believe her ears. Was Rick...asking her out? Her spirits were lifted up and she was giddy with happiness. There was a chance for her to become Rick's girlfriend. "Finally!" She thought and she swore she felt herself flying.

"Sure, that'll be nice," Elyon looked up at Rick and smiled.

As they walked out of the bookstore together, Cedric grabbed Elyon's hand and laced his fingers with hers. Elyon blushed and felt her heart thumping faster, similar to a hummingbird heartbeat.

"You look cute when you blush," Cedric said to Elyon, trying to make his act seem real. He could tell that Elyon was falling for his trick.

"Thanks Rick," Elyon squeaked. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she was on cloud 9 and she felt like the luckiest girl on Earth.

"By the way, call me Cedric," Cedric met Elyon's gaze, "My name is Cedric. Rick is just my nickname."

Elyon nodded obediently and waited outside the cafe for Cedric while he ordered the food. She giggled to herself like a little girl as she looked at her hand which Cedric just held. She was indeed love struck.

* * *

"Master, I have identified your sister and it took me less than 3 daysss," Cedric told Phobos proudly.

Phobos rolled his emerald eyes, "Just go straight to the point, Cedric. Who is my sister?"

"Here," Cedric took out a photograph of Elyon, which was taken together with him, and showed it to Phobos. "Her earth name is Elyon Brown."

Phobos looked at the photo and back at Cedric. "Are you two...?"

"No master. I figured that the wretched girl developed some kind of infatuation with me and in order to gain her trust, I played along with her." Cedric explained.

"Ah, I see," Phobos said as he studied the photograph. "Such a sweet and innocent girl. Pity she has to die." Phobos and Cedric looked at each other and erupted into sadistic laughters.

Vathek eyed the two laughing jokers from the side of the throne room. "Looks like I have to make another trip to Earth soon," Vathek thought.

* * *

The W.I.T.C.H. girls sat in front of Will's plasma television, watching 'Mean Girls'. It was the girls' Saturday night together.

"Those girls act like you Corny," Irma teased, "Bimbo and self-conceited."

"Irma!" Hay Lin slapped Irma's arm playfully. "Don't say that!"

"No, it's fine," Cornelia sighed and gloomily stared out of the window. " Let her tease me. I have no mood to argue anyway."

"Why the long face? You can always share anything with us," Taranee draped a comforting arm around Cornelia's shoulder.

"I just realised what a lousy best friend I am. I haven't been talking to Elyon ever since the bookshop incident. I feel like I'm neglecting my friendship with her. Remember at Irma's party? She just disappeared and I didn't even bother searching for her. She probably hates me now." Cornelia drew her knees to her chest and sobbed into them.

"Cornelia, it isn't your fault!" Will reassured her. "Once we solve our W.I.T.C.H. problems, we can all hang out with her again. It's just that for the time being, we have so much to do and we can't possibly let Elyon know that we are guardians right? She might freak out."

"True, but I still feel bad," Cornelia continued sobbing.

While the girls rubbed Cornelia's back and consoled her with words of encouragement, Caleb entered without knocking on Will's door.

"Girls, I have news... Cornelia? Are you alright?" He slowly took in the scene of his crying girlfriend and her friends surrounding her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cornelia fiercely wiped her tears off, "Learn to knock next time."

"Sorry," Caleb scratched his head in confusion. "Anyway, Vathek has found out who Phobos' sister is."

"Who?" All the girls asked in unison.

"Is it one of us? Or someone we know? Or perhaps even a teacher at Sheffield?" Irma darted questions at Caleb.

Caleb shook his head, "I don't know how to put this but apparently she's none other than your friend, Elyon Brown."

DAN DAN DAN DAAAAAN! How do you think the W.I.T.C.H. girls are going to respond to that? Anyway, Elyon is 14 and Cedric is 20 in this fic so that it's not too weird for them to be "dating". Alright, please review and make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'll be adding in one OC in this chapter. His name is Kyle. Some of you may have recalled Kyle's name from chapter 5. He's that dude who was in charge of taking pictures during Irma's party.

Chapter 6: Conflicts and suspicions

The girls yelped and covered their mouths with their hands, eyes widened in shock. Elyon Brown. Phobos' sister?

"That can't be.." Cornelia shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Caleb slowly took Cornelia's hand in his. He empathised with Cornelia. He would be acting in this way too if Elyon was his best friend.

"No, you're lying!" Cornelia angrily swatted Caleb's hand away. "Elyon's been my best friend ever since we were very young! Her parents gave birth to her on Earth, in Heatherfield."

"Cornelia, Vathek heard what Cedric told Phobos. He can't possibly be wrong. He's the most trustable and reliable person I know," Caleb said, desperately trying to get Cornelia to calm down.

"Maybe Phobos' sister is another Elyon! There are many Elyons in Heatherfield. Or maybe that stupid Cedric got hold of the wrong girl," Cornelia shouted at Caleb. "Anybody else but my Elyon!"

"Cornelia, I'm 100% sure that the Elyon Cedric was refering to was Elyon Brown, the girl with the two braids, your friend. Vathek said that he even showed a picture of her to Phobos."

"Now why would he have a photo of Elyon?" Will asked, still trying to digest everything. "He's no doubt a pervert."

"Apparently, I also heard that Elyon is dating Cedric but she's unaware that Cedric is only going out with her so as to lure her to Meridian," Caleb continued.

"WHAT! First you tell me Elyon is Phobos' sister. Next you tell me Elyon is dating snake boy. Then what? Are you going to tell me Elyon's not human now?" Cornelia screamed in frustration.

"Cornelia, Caleb's just trying to fill us in with information. We are all very shocked that Elyon is Phobos' sister. But now that we know, we ought to protect her and warn her of Cedric and Phobos' intentions," Will explained to Cornelia.

"Just..just leave me alone," Cornelia cried and ran out of Will's home.

"I'll go check on Cornelia, you girls stay here." Caleb instructed and ran after Cornelia.

"Oh dear. This is bad," Hay Lin moaned.

"Who would've thought.." Irma sighed.

"Yeah, but on the bright side, we can at least identify who Cedric is," Will tried to brighten the mood, "We will have to keep an eye out on Elyon and see who she hangs out with, especially the guys she hangs out with."

"I'll ask around to see if Elyon has been hanging out with any guys recently or acting intimately with anyone," Taranee offered. "After all, she is our friend. We have to help her and do her a favour."

"True and I hope Cornelia will accept the truth about Elyon soon," Will said, "Well girls.. Let's follow closely behind Elyon tomorrow. Wherever she goes, we try to go there too alright?"

The girls nodded solemnly. It was going to be a difficult experience for them.

* * *

"I don't understand, Elyon isn't evil like Phobos. She can't possibly be his sister," Cornelia sobbed into Caleb's shirt.

"I know, I know," Caleb comforted Cornelia and ran his fingers through her hair, "That's why her Earth parents brought her here to protect her from Phobos."

Cornelia cried even more, wetting Caleb's shirt. He sighed. It pained him to see his girlfriend in such a state. She was usually very strong willed and now, she seemed so broken down and vulnerable. He stared into the night sky and listened to the crickets. The park was so peaceful. He wished Cornelia would be like that too.

As he was about to close his eyes, Caleb heard some noises in the distance.

"Cornelia, do you hear something?" Caleb whispered.

"Huh?" Cornelia sniffed her nose and whispered back, "Hear what?"

The noise grew louder and Caleb could hear more distinct sounds. He picked out laughter of a girl's and boy's.

"That noise! It seems like a girl and boy laughing!" This was highly odd. What would a girl and boy be doing out in the park at this time? It was already 11 at night.

Suddenly, there was a silence. "Is someone else there?" The boy's voice sounded.

Caleb grabbed Cornelia's hand and jumped into the nearby bushes.

"Shh.." he placed a finger on his lips to warn Cornelia to remain quiet.

"That's weird," the boy said again and he and the girl walked into view.

Cornelia gasped. It was Elyon and Kyle. They were holding hands.

"So, I'll see you again here tomorrow night at this time?" Kyle asked.

"No, I can't. Tomorrow is Sunday, we have school on Monday," Elyon released Kyle's hand. "How about Monday after school?"

Kyle gave Elyon a half-smile."That's nice. See you Monday afternoon then!" Kyle bent forward and kissed Elyon's forehead affectionately. Both of them joined their hands back and walked out of the park together.

Caleb and Cornelia got out of the bushes and for once, Cornelia didn't bother brushing the leaves off herself or complaining about how ugly she looked with twigs in her hair, she just stared dumbfoundedly at Caleb. Caleb too stared at Cornelia with the same expression.

"Caleb, you told me that Elyon was dating Cedric right?" Cornelia swallowed the lump in her throat.

Caleb nodded, "Could Kyle be.."

"...Cedric in disguise? Besides, Kyle is new in our school. He just joined last week and he seems a little strange. He's crazy about photography and though he's two years older than us, he's in our year." Cornelia continued.

Caleb gulped, "I'm afraid this seems to be the case. People from Metamoor usually act a little strange as they have no idea what life on Earth is like."

"I have to warn the rest," Cornelia took out her cell phone and dialled Will's number.

* * *

The girls eyed Kyle suspiciously throughout the whole day in school. In class whenever Kyle talked, they turned their heads around to stare at him. They knew that Kyle felt uncomfortable but they didn't care. It was snake boy they are threatening after all.

"Are you all alright?" Elyon asked the W.I.T.C.H. girls during their lunch break. "Kyle told me that you guys have been giving him nasty looks the whole day and he feels bothered."

"Sorry Elyon, but we think that Kyle is a little weird. You should keep a distance away from him. He may do something to hurt you," Will replied.

"I see how it is now," Elyon frowned, "Just because you think someone is a little different, you isolate them. Thanks a lot. Now I know why you guys have been leaving me out of all your activities. All of you have wonderful boyfriends but I didn't. No wonder you think I'm different."

Cornelia was hurt that her best friend thought so lowly of her. "Elyon, that's not what you think.."

"Enough Cornelia. I don't know why you've become like this. We used to hang out together all the time and now we're like strangers. You didn't even bother talking to me at Irma's party. And just so you all know, I already have a boyfriend. But I don't expect you all to welcome me again," Elyon huffed. She walked away from them briskly and went to meet Kyle.

"Elyon..." Cornelia felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't take it anymore! We have to tell Elyon what we are and who she is. I don't want to keep anymore secrets from her!"

Will placed a hand on Cornelia's arm. "Don't! We can't let her know yet. She won't believe us and she'll think we are crazy. When the time is right, then we'll tell her. Besides, Kyle AKA Cedric probably already poisoned her mind against us. We need to think of a way to prove to her that we still love her and warn her about Cedric's and her brother's evil plots."

"You think you're so great being the leader huh? Well, news flash girl! This isn't Meridian, this is Earth. And on Earth, you are not the leader. So stop acting all bossy!" Cornelia retorted and stomped off.

Will shook her head dejectedly and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Will, it's alright. She'll come to her senses soon. You tried your best," Taranee assured Will. Irma and Hay Lin nodded their heads in agreement.

"I really hope she does. We have to be professional right? Don't let feelings affect our work," Will said.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria. We can spy on Kyle in there," Irma dragged the girls.

"Oh..and please try to treat Elyon really nicely from now on. Don't agitate her like we did just now. We just need Kyle to expose himself and then Elyon will believe us. Remember, patience is virtue." Will reminded them.

* * *

"Indeed girls, patience is virtue," Phobos repeated as he observed the girls from his sandpit (A/N: I don't know what it's called, but it's the thing where Phobos throws some sand on the ground and he will be able to see what people are doing at the moment). "Too bad you girls are targeting the wrong person. Guardians, they aren't that smart after all." Phobos smirked and laughed mockingly.

"You will never get away from this Phobos!" Vathek shouted from across the room where he was chained and beaten up.

"Vathek, how dare you talk to me like that!" Phobos growled and walked towards him.

Once he was in front of Vathek, he slapped Vathek across his cheek. "I trusted you, you fool and yet you let me down by betraying me. Thinking about it, I wonder what punishment I should give to you."

"I will never serve someone as inhuman as you!" Vathek hissed. "I never did!"

"Silence!" Phobos shouted and a twisted smile appeared on his face. "Who said I was human in the first place?" Phobos laughed hysterically and walked back to his throne.

"Come on Caleb, where are you?" Vathek thought as he got whipped by the guards again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: All roads lead to Meridian

"Kyle, meet Cedric. Cedric, meet Kyle." Elyon introduced the two guys to each other.

"Err..hi! I'm Elyon's childhood friend," Kyle chirped as he shook Cedric's hand.

"I'm Elyon's.." Cedric wanted to say friend. He honestly didn't want to be more than friends with her. But Elyon was smiling at him too cutely and he didn't want to break her heart by telling Kyle he was merely just a friend. "...boyfriend."

"Wow Elyon, you didn't tell me you were taken," Kyle chuckled, "If you were still single, I might have asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh stop it Kyle!" Elyon's giggled as she pushed Kyle away playfully. "You're going to make Cedric jealous."

Jealous? He didn't even feel anything for Elyon. Nothing at all. He wouldn't have cared less if Kyle chased after Elyon. But for the sake of Phobos, he pretended he did. "So much for being a loyal servant," he thought to himself.

Cedric pulled Elyon protectively to his side and narrowed his eyes at Kyle. "Don't you dare steal my girlfriend away."

Elyon turned beetroot red and buried her face in Cedric's chest. "Aww..don't worry Cedric! Kyle is just joking. He's not interested in girls."

"Yeah, I'm actually gay," Kyle wiggled his eyes at Cedric.

Cedric coughed. Kyle was gay? Kyle noticed that Cedric was getting a bit uneasy and he laughed.

"Don't worry Cedric, I'm not interested in tall and lanky guys either," Kyle pat Cedric's back. "Come on Elyon, let's go! We're going to be late for my photography seminar."

"Alright, see you soon Cedric!" Elyon waved at him and exited the bookstore with Kyle.

Cedric heaved a sigh of relief. Elyon was already bad enough. He didn't need another earthling to be all over him, especially not a guy. He observed Elyon and Kyle from the window of his bookstore. They were holding hands and skipping like a bunch of two year olds. He needed to tell Elyon who she is soon. But with Kyle around, he wasn't able to do so.

"Childish fools," he grunted. The way Elyon was acting was so un-princess like and he needed to train her up to become as proper as her brother. He first needed a diversion to get rid of Kyle, he was just bringing her down.

Just then, he spotted the guardians crouching and lurking in one corner also spying on Kyle and Elyon and an idea popped in his mind.

* * *

"Just look at those two! It's so obvious that 'Kyle' is Elyon's new boyfriend!" Cornelia frowned.

"I wonder where the two of them are going," Will said to her friends. "Do you think Kyle, I mean Cedric, is going to tell Elyon about Meridian now?"

"Cedric? Meridian?"

The girls turned around to see a blonde guy standing above them and folding his arms.

"Rick!" Cornelia exclaimed and stood up. "We were just discussing about our school play and this year's theme is about a magical kingdom called Meridian!"

"Oh I see, no wonder!" Cedric chuckled.

The girls eyed each other quizically.

Cedric noticed the expressions of the girls and laughed, "I guess you girls must be thinking why I said those words. This guy and Elyon just visited my bookstore and the guy was telling Elyon about a place called Meridian. I thought the guy was a little crazy but now I understand that it's about some play in your school."

"It's really Kyle!" Hay Lin gasped. She realised that Rick was still there and she gave an awkward laugh. "Thanks for telling us, Rick!"

"Glad to be of service. If you need anything else, you can always visit my bookstore. It's open to public." Cedric smiled as the girls waved to him and took off.

"Well, guardians. Good luck in trying to find Cedric because you girls will never suspect me. Soon Elyon will know all about Meridian and how you girls have been lying all the while. This is so much fun," Cedric cracked his knuckles and observed the girls running off until they were out of sight.

* * *

"Wow, the seminar was good," Elyon commented as she and Kyle walked out of the lecture theatre.

"Of course it's good! Anything about photography is awesome and interesting," Kyle glanced at Elyon and grinned.

"Alright, glad you had fun Mr photoshop guy," Elyon smirked and ruffled his hair. "See you tomorrow at school!"

Kyle laughed and shook his head. Elyon was so childish, yet he adored her so much. She was his only friend in school. The only person who didn't look down on him being weird. Weird. That's what Cornelia and her group of friends refered to him as. He sometimes couldn't believe that Cornelia was actually Elyon's best friend. Their characters were totally different. As he walked down the street, reciting the pointers he had learnt in the photography seminar, he felt a group of people pulling him into a dark alley.

"Hey!" he shouted before his back hit the brick wall with a 'thud'. In front of him stood Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin.

"You girls!" he gasped. "What do you want now? You don't need to be so rough. My back hurts." Kyle rubbed his back.

"Don't pretend to be a weakling," Cornelia narrowed her eyes and spoke coldly. "What happened to the tall, strong, muscular monster you are? Afraid to show yourself on Earth?" The other girls stared angrily at Kyle, hands on their hips and surrounding him.

Kyle supressed a scoff. "What the hell are you girls talking about? There are no such things as monsters!"

"That's right," Will stated as a matter of fact. "Not here on earth. But in Meridian, there are many monsters like you!"

"You girls are insane! Is Meridian your fantasy world or something?" Kyle rolled his eyes. "Fancy you calling me weird. I think you girls are weirder than me! At least I don't have magical fantasies!"

"Quit the act, lizard boy," Irma hissed. "What evil intentions do you have? Admit it. You are pretending to be Elyon's boyfriend so that you can lure her to Meridian right?"

"Say what?" Kyle almost choked on his saliva. "Elyon's not my girlfriend! She's just a good friend, my childhood friend and the only person who acknowledges me in school! Besides, she already has a boyfriend."

Hay Lin opened her mouth to argue but Taranee placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her sternly, warning her not to accuse Kyle anymore.

"So, if you say you aren't Elyon's boyfriend," Taranee asked him politely. "Then who is?"

"You call yourselves Elyon's friends and you don't know?" Kyled shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't it obvious? It's that guy at the bookshop, Cedric or something. She visits him almost everyday just to say hello."

"Wait a minute!" Cornelia shrieked. "Rick, Cedric...they are the same person?"

"Well duh," Kyle pushed his black bangs out of his face. "Rick is like the nickname of Cedric. Can I please go now? I've told you everything already."

"Alright, go," Will said. "And we're sorry if we treated you like dirt. You're actually a pretty nice guy and I guess we misunderstood you all these while. Maybe we can try to be friends?"

Kyle blinked and a gradual smile formed on his face. "Sure. I like that idea. See you in school tomorrow then, friends."

Irma studied Kyle as he left. Black shoulder length hair, piercings on the nose and lip and icy blue eyes. He looked kind of...cute. But she shouldn't be thinking of this now. Elyon was in danger.

"Guys," Hay Lin said urgently, "We've been aiming at the wrong target all along! We better go back to the bookstore now! Cedric might have already told Elyon all about Meridian! We need to stop him!"

* * *

Back at the bookstore, Elyon was sitting in a corner reading a book. Courtney and Bess shot her dirty looks but Elyon ignored them. Sometimes she wondered why Cedric hired them in the first place. All they knew how to do was gossip and spread rumours. Cedric probably just pitied them.

"Courtney, Bess, you can take the day off," Cedric told them. Courtney huffed and Bess grunted.

"Don't worry, I'll still pay you the full salary." On hearing that, Courtney's and Bess' eyes lit up and in a dash, they were out of the bookstore. Elyon rolled her eyes. All they cared about was money.

Seeing that Cedric and her were alone, she planned to talk to him about Cornelia and Kyle. Kyle was her only friend now and even so, he was a guy. It was weird to tell him all her girl issues. Cornelia on the other hand, doesn't seem like a friend anymore. She sighed and got up. Surprisingly, Cedric was already standing before her. It was like he knew she wanted to tell him something.

"Oh Cedric," Elyon flinched, "Heyyy."

"Elyon, do you trust me?" Cedric said.

"Of course I do," Elyon replied. It was odd for Cedric to ask her such a question out in the blue.

"Do you believe that everything I do is for your own good?" Cedric continued.

"Yes..yes. Unless you are asking me to help you smuggle drugs, then no." Elyon laughed but stopped when she saw that Cedric was being dead-serious.

"Cedric? Are you alright?" Elyon asked concernly.

"I'm alright but I need to tell you something and you have to believe me. Everything I say is the truth." Cedric placed his hands on her shoulder. Well..ALMOST everything was the truth.

"Elyon, you do not come from this world. You come from a place called Meridian and you have a brother there, Phobos."

"What?" Elyon backed away. "I have a brother? I'm not in this world? I don't understand! What about my parents?"

"Elyon, please listen to me. When you were very young, some evil Meridian villagers took you away from your brother. They wanted to seperate you from him because together with him, you guys were invincible. You are an Escanor princess, Elyon and your brother is a prince. The selfish villagers were afraid that you guys would be powerful, so they took you to Earth. And your earth parents are one of the evil villagers in disguise."

"I'm a princess?" Elyon almost screamed. "Wait, wait..why haven't anybody told me this? How did you know? Who are you exactly?"

"Nobody told you before because no one knows except your parents. But why would they want you to know the truth? They're evil after all. I'm actually your brother's right-hand man, lord Cedric. I came to earth to rescue you. The star of threbe helped me locate you. Only those in the Escanor family line would feel an attractive force towards the necklace. Your brother has been looking for you for 14 years. He'll be so glad if you came to Meridian to meet him."

Uneasiness overcame Elyon. What Cedric said sort of make sense. Her parents. No wonder they were always so distant and they hardly told her anything. Could they really be the evil villagers?

She spoke nervously, "How sure are you that all these are the truth?"

Cedric held his hand out, "Come with me to Meridian and you will find out."

Elyon looked at his hand and hesistantly reached her hand out to hold his. Just then, Cornelia and the rest burst through the front door.

"Elyon, don't listen to a word Cedric says!" Cornelia shouted.

"Cornelia?" Elyon stared dumbfoundedly at her best friend and retreated her hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Cedric smirked grimly, "Your friends and that guy, Caleb, have also known about this all along. They are actually on the same side as the evil villagers."

"You what!" Elyon fumed and stared at Cornelia with hate. "Why didn't you tell me? We were best friends!"

"Elyon, I wanted to but you would think I'm crazy! And I'm not evil. We're the good guys. Cedric is the evil one! He's just twisting the whole story!" Cornelia looked desperarely at Elyon.

"What pathetic liars," Cedric scoffed at the guardians.

"That's it!" Will frowned. "It's time for us to fight! Guardians unite!"

Just then, there was a blinding light and Elyon covered her eyes. What the hell was happening? Her friends emerged the light and they were all dressed in a matching weird oufits. All of them had shirts that showed their belly, striped stockings and...wings?

"What are you guys?" Elyon said in horror. She had never seen anything this bizzare before. She always thought fairies were non-existent.

"Stand back Elyon. We'll explain later. Now, it's showtime!" Irma said and charged at Cedric.

Cedric dodged Irma and ran out of the bookstore.

"Chase after him!" Will ordered and the girls flew out.

"Stop! You're going to hurt him!" Elyon screamed and ran out of the bookstore together with them.

"Fire!" Taranee commanded and a shot of fire ball blasted at Cedric. Cedric crouched low and avoided the fire. He got up and continued running.

Just then, Caleb appeared. "What's going on here?" he panted as he approached Cornelia.

"No time to explain. Chase after Cedric!" Cornelia said to her boyfriend.

Caleb smirked, "No sweat!" Cedric was the rebel leader back in Meridian. Chasing after bad guys was something he did on a daily basis. With years of practice, Caleb was able to sprint like a cheetah and soon he caught up with Cedric. Cedric was indeed hopeless in his human form. He ran clumsily and slowly. "Guess he's only use to slithering around with his magnificent tail," Caleb thought.

"Watch out lizard boy!" Caleb warned as he pushed Cedric to the ground and tied his hands to the back.

"Let go of Cedric!" Elyon demanded as she ran towards Caleb.

"Elyon," Cedric said desperately. "Remember, you are a princess. You are powerful and have amazing powers. You are even more powerful than your friends put together. Please help me!"

Elyon wanted to help but she didn't know how. Wait..did Cedric say she had powers. "I have powers?" Elyon squeaked.

"Yes," Cedric grunted as Caleb sat on him and strandled his waist. "Just focus and you will be able to use them."

Elyon shut her eyes, concentrating, and then raised her arm in the air. "Stop," she yelled. A blast of energy shot out from her hand and her friends, as well as Caleb, were thrown away to a distance.

"What happened? I'm a monster!" Elyon stared at Cedric in shock.

"I'll tell you every single thing in Meridian! Let's go now. Hurry before your so-called friends mess everything up again!" Cedric gripped her hand and ran off to the park.

"My head," Will groaned as she got up from the fall.

"What on earth was that?" Hay Lin coughed. "Elyon's so powerful."

"Enough talk ladies. We better go to the park before Cedric brings Elyon to the other side!" Caleb immediately recovered from the fall and jogged towards the park. "Come on guardians!"

"Why is Caleb always so strong?" Cornelia mumbled as she got up and joined Caleb and her friends.

* * *

"What is that?" Elyon pointed curiously at the blue shiny portal in front of her. "Is that something like a black hole but it's blue?"

"No Elyon, it's a portal. It will teleport you to Meridian. Are you ready?" Cedric placed a hand on Elyon's back.

Elyon braced herself. This was it. She was going to meet her long lost brother, start her journey as a princess and let go of her ordinary life on earth. No more shopping, no more flirting, no more late nights watching movies. She was going to miss Kyle, Heatherfield and even Sheffield. But her friends and parents had kept a huge truth away from her for many years. She felt betrayed and hurt. It was something she could never forgive them for. And she thought they were everything to her. She fought back the tears and took a big, deep breath.

"I'm ready," Elyon asserted as she held Cedric's hand and walked through the portal, into her new life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Agony

"They're gone!" Cornelia collapsed to the ground when she saw that no one was in the park. "Elyon's gone. My best friend.."

"Cornelia, it's alright. We'll get her back." Will knelt beside Cornelia.

"It's not alright! I told you! We should have told Elyon long ago about this but guess what? You didn't allow me to and now, whose fault is it huh? I've just officially lost a best friend. I hope you're happy now." Cornelia pushed Will away and dashed off.

"This is the third time such thing is happening." Will sulked. "She's right, it's my fault."

"Will, shut up!" Taranee shook Will. "Cornelia is just upset! She always puts the blame on others when she doesn't get the results she desires. She'll be fine again tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, Will! The first and second time she did this, she was fine with you after a while. Just give her some time to cool down." Hay Lin said.

"But she really lost her best friend this time," Will mumbled.

"So? We're going to get her back right? Anyway, soon she'll realise what jerks Phobos and Cedric are and she'll come back to us!" Irma joined in their conversation.

"Alright girls, you all had a tough time today. Go home and rest." Caleb put his arms around Irma and Will. "I promise you girls that we'll visit Meridian tomorrow. While you girls try to win Elyon back, I'll be saving Vathek. I heard from Aldarn that Vathek was prisoned by Phobos. Now, I'm going to check on Cornelia. See you girls! Remember to rest well!"

"Yeah right." Will blew a strand of hair off her face. "The mood's all gloomy. How can I rest well?"

"Good night Will," Hay Lin and Irma patted her back and walked back to their houses.

"Just go sleep. Don't think about Cornelia, Elyon or Meridian. Sweet dreams bestie," Taranee squeezed Will's shoulder and gave a small smile before joining Hay Lin and Irma.

Will sighed. The only thing she was looking forward tomorrow was Kyle. At least she'll have a new friend to talk to.

* * *

The castle was dark and gloomy. It sent chills down Elyon's spine. There was something ominous about the castle and Elyon didn't have a good feeling about it. She was going to stay here. This was her home and she didn't like it one bit.

"Are you sure this is Phobos' castle? It seems so.." Elyon crossed her fingers, hoping Cedric made a mistake about the destination.

"Elyon, this castle used to be a grand and cheerful place but the evil villagers cursed it to become like that. The damage is pretty permanent but I'm sure that you and Phobos would be able to break the curse if you all work together." Cedric lied.

Just then, Elyon heard a voice booming down the aisle and bouncing off the walls of the castle.

"Elyon? Is that you?"

Elyon saw a youthful looking man, with long straw blonde hair like hers, emerald green eyes and a goatee. He was approaching her, arms opened wide.

"Is that my brother Phobos?" Elyon whispered to Cedric. And before she knew it, Phobos had his arms wrapped around Elyon's tiny frame.

"It's really you!" Phobos took a good look at Elyon. "It's been a good 14 years and you've become so beautiful. I've missed you dearly, sister."

"Wow," Elyon breathed and grinned. "I'm glad I have you as a brother too, Phobos. I always wanted a sibling! And I can't believe I actually have one!"

"Indeed, Elyon," Phobos nodded. "Your evil earth parents have been hiding the truth from you for a long time. As they always say, the evil one always loses in the end. You still managed to find out the truth."

"Yeah, I guess so." Elyon looked to the ground gloomily. She can't believe her parents had lied to her. They brought her up well and pampered her with gifts. Sometimes it hurt her to know that they are not really her parents but actually some evil villagers.

"Where is mum and dad?" Elyon asked inquisitively. It was about time she met her actual parents. She hoped that they were as lovely as her earth parents.

"Elyon," Phobos glanced at Cedric. "Cedric didn't tell you?"

Elyon frowned. "Tell what?" she replied and glanced at Cedric as well.

Cedric released a nervous chuckle. "Right, I forgot." Cedric cleared his throat. "Elyon, your parents died long ago due to unavoidable circumstances. Your brother is the only kin you have in Meridian."

"Oh," Elyon said.

"Elyon, don't worry! I'm a consenting adult, I will take care of you. We will stick together through thick and thin and no matter what, I'll always support you." Phobos patted Elyon's head.

Elyon smiled. At least she had a nice brother. She always thought older brothers were disgusting and mean, but at least she could tell that Phobos loved her.

"Phobos, can you tell me more about Meridian and our family history?" Elyon asked innocently as she, Phobos and Cedric walked down the aisle to take a tour of the castle. She had so many questions to ask.

* * *

The guardians looked horrible when they entered class the next day. They were exact replicas of zombies. To make matters worse, Cornelia didn't sit with the others during lunch time. She just sat alone with Kyle and both of them ate in silence.

"Cornelia has been ignoring us the whole day," Hay Lin whispered.

"Don't state the obvious Lin," Irma said. "I'm just wondering why Kyle didn't want to sit with us but chose to sit with Corny."

"I bet he prefers Cornelia to me and everything will be my fault again," Will sighed.

"Will." Taranee looked at her best friend firmly. "Stop being so negative! Kyle said he wanted to be alone. He told me that he tried calling Elyon last night but she never answered his call. I bet he's just upset that Elyon disappeared without telling him. To make it worse, she's not here today. I think Cornelia is just sitting with him because both of them are brooding over Elyon."

"Yeah, and Elyon won't be here for a long time. We better make up some believable story to tell him or he'll become suspicious," Irma noted.

"Or we'll just tell him the truth," Will said bitterly.

"Are you crazy? Kyle will think we are absolutely bonkers. And who knows he'll spread rumours about us saying that we create fantasies! We won't want that right?" Taranee stared at Will.

"But if we don't and something goes wrong, Cornelia will start blaming me again." Will frowned. "Honestly, I don't think Cornelia will forgive me this time."

"Will!" the girls groaned.

"I'm sorry. I'll go sit with Matt and the band. I think I'm just ruining the atmosphere here." Will picked up her tray to join her boyfriend.

"I guess I'll join Will too. Besides Nigel is there," Taranee shrugged her shoulders and moved to the band's table.

Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other, then continued eating their lunch. This was indeed awkward. Just then, Irma caught a glimpse of Elyon's parents in the corridor.

"Hay Lin!" Irma tugged Hay Lin's sleeve. "I saw Elyon's parents!"

Hay Lin's eyes widened. "We better stop them before they alert Knickerbocker and report to the police that Elyon's missing!"

Irma and Hay Lin cleaned their mouths and together, they left the cafeteria.

* * *

"Mr Brown, Mrs Brown!"

Elyon's parents turned around to see two teenage girls running towards them.

"Yes girls? Who are you and what's the matter?" Mrs Brown asked. Though she tried to sound polite, Irma and Hay Lin knew that she had been worried sick and was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she sounded a little nasal.

"I'm Irma and this is Hay Lin." Irma gestured to Hay Lin. "We're Elyon's good friends."

On hearing Elyon's name, Mrs Brown started sobbing and she buried her face into her husband's jacket.

"I'm sorry about that." Mr Brown apologised. "Do you girls have any idea where Elyon went? She didn't return home last night. We tried to call her cell phone but she didn't answer. We wanted to make a police report but we decided to wait till today. Teenage girls these days always spend their nights over at their friends' house. So we thought she was doing that. But she's still not in school, isn't she?"

"Please don't report to the police!" Hay Lin told them. "We know where your daughter is!"

Irma shot Hay Lin a confused look. They haven't cooked up a story yet. What on earth was Hay Lin going to say?

"You do?" Mrs Brown stopped crying. "Please tell us! We're so worried for our baby girl!"

"She got kidnapped by Cedric to Meridian..." Before Hay Lin could continue, Irma covered Hay Lin's mouth with her hand and mouthed to her, "Are you insane?"

"Sorry, my friend's a little delusional." Irma laughed nervously. "Actually, Elyon.."

"No wait," Mr Brown said as he ceased his forehead. "Did you guys say Cedric and Meridian? How do you know them?"

"Wait, you guys know about Meridian?" Irma questioned in awe.

Mr Brown glanced sideways before whispering, "We are from Meridian. We brought Elyon here to Earth to protect her from her brother, Phobos."

Hay Lin pushed Irma's hand away. "We're guardians and we're postive Cedric brought Elyon to Meridian yesterday night." Hay Lin gave Irma the 'I knew I was right to tell them' look.

"That damned Cedric!" Mr Brown clenched his fist. "We have to get Elyon back!"

"I know," Irma sighed. "But Cedric poisoned her mind against us and now she thinks that we are the bad guys. We are going to Meridian after school with Caleb, the rebel leader. Do you want to follow us?"

"Anything for our baby girl." Mrs Brown said immediately. "Though she's not our biological daughter, I still love her a lot. We brought her up since young and I'll do anything to protect her from danger. Thanks so much guardians! We'll go home now and we'll meet you back here once your school ends."

"Sure! Glad to be of help!" Hay Lin smiled and waved to them.

"Hay Lin, you are so lucky that Elyon's parents come from Meridian. Or else they would think we are crazy!" Irma hissed.

"Sorry! I can't help it." Hay Lin tugged a piece of hair behind her ear. "They are her parents. They ought to know the truth. Come on, let's go tell Will, Taranee and Cornelia about this!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey friends! I finally managed to find some time to update this chapter. Aren't you glad? Anyway, this chapter isn't going to be that fantastic as I'm currently having a writer's block (I haven't written this story for a long time). So I apologize if you are unhappy with it. Just don't flame me yeah? One last thing! In my story, Will already has her quintessence power and Cedric will be revealing his true form to Elyon. Alright, you can finally begin reading this chapter.

Chapter 9: Bittersweet

The W.I.T.C.H. girls, Caleb and Elyon's earth parents gathered at the back alley once the girls ended school. Well, everyone except Cornelia.

"Do you guys have any idea where Corny is?" Irma asked.

"I've no clue! I didn't see her since lunch!" Hay Lin shrugged her shoulders.

"She's probably not coming because she's still mad at me." Will replied gloomily and looked down at the ground. She felt like such a failure. As the leader of the guardians, she was supposed to ensure that everyone stayed united. But she had just lost Cornelia in the most stupid way ever – trust issues.

"Does that mean that our plan is going to backfire?" Mrs Brown looked at the guardians anxiously. "I'm worried sick about Elyon."

"Don't worry, Mrs Brown. We are still going to Meridian for Elyon, with or without Cornelia." Caleb reassured Mrs Brown and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. Caleb caught Will's eye and nodded his head, giving her the cue to open the portal and morph into their guardian forms.

Will opened her mouth to speak but decided not to argue with Caleb. The guardians never did anything with any members missing, but she guessed she had to move on. Elyon's life was at stake. Besides, Caleb was a better leader than she is and she had no authority to question Caleb's decision. In her heart, she knew she was just a weak and good-for-nothing leader.

Will sighed and took out the heart of Kandrakar, "Guardians unite!"

* * *

Cornelia tiptoed her way quietly into Phobos' castle, careful not to arouse any attention from the burly guards, who weren't even human. Cornelia was an expert in moving from place to place without getting noticed, given that she had been stalking guys ever since she was 11. When she finally reached the servants' den, she fished out a servant's outfit from the closet and put it on. Looking into the mirror hung inside the closet, Cornelia frowned at her appearance. The outfit was dull and did have any style.

"Phobos should seriously work on his fashion sense," Cornelia thought to herself and pushed the thought out of her head. No, she shouldn't be thinking of such things. She needed to rescue her best friend. When Irma and Hay Lin told her about how Elyon's earth parents were actually in the rebellion and were so worried about Elyon that they wanted to follow them to Meridian, Cornelia made a decision to sneak to Kandrakar before the others, all by herself. She was lucky that she remembered there was a portal in the back alley and immediately after school; she rushed there to be teleported to Meridian.

Mr and Mrs Brown were like her own parents and she couldn't bear to see them so upset. She herself was also devastated about losing Elyon. Cornelia wasn't even in her guardian form and had no powers to defend herself but she would do anything for Elyon. No doubt she felt guilty for not telling the rest but she was not on speaking terms with them and after the strain they caused between Elyon and her, she decided not to involve them in her little plan she devised.

Cornelia stepped out of the servants' den and a guard immediately caught her.

"You there! Why aren't you doing any work?" The guard growled and grabbed Cornelia's arm.

"I…I'm about to inspect Queen Elyon's room! It's an order from Prince Phobos! Apparently, there were some rodents in her room and I have to check it out." Cornelia cooked up a story and prayed hard that the guard would not find her too suspicious.

The guard let go of her and yelled, "Then what are you waiting for? Go!"

Cornelia nooded meekly and walked briskly towards Elyon's room. What a close shave!

Elyon lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling above her. It had been such an eventful day with her brother yesterday. He had told her all about the history of Meridian, their family and the powers she possessed. Knowing how amazing the culture was in Meridian made her more frustrated with her "friends" and her "parents". If only they had told her about the wonders of this place, she could have been here so much earlier to claim the throne. But they were liars, awful liars.

Just then, Elyon heard the door to her room creek open. She sat up in bed, hoping to see her boyfriend, Cedric, to chat with her and keep her company. But instead, she saw a servant. Her head was bowed down so that Elyon could not tell who she was.

"Who sent you?" Elyon questioned and hopped off her bed to approach the servant.

"Elyon, it's me." Cornelia looked up to meet Elyon's face. Elyon was wearing some sort of tiara in her head and her messy braids were neatened up. She looked absolutely gorgeous. No wonder she was the Queen.

"Cornelia!" Elyon gasped and her eyes widened. "How did you…"

Cornelia covered Elyon's mouth with her hand and hushed her. "Elyon, please don't alarm the guards! Just give me a minute to explain. Please?"

Elyon shoved Cornelia's hand away and took a step back. No matter how much she hated her best friend now, she still had to give Cornelia a chance to speak. Besides, Cornelia risked her life to visit her and she badly wanted to know what Cornelia was going to say.

"Fine, just one minute," Elyon folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Cornelia.

"Elyon...I know I was in the wrong for not telling you about Meridian. But I honestly only knew about this recently. Your parents…it's true that they brought you to Earth, but they were just trying to protect you. Phobos is an evil man. The same goes for his right-hand man, Cedric. All the things they told you about? Bullshit. We are the good people. We are guardians who have the duty to protect the innocent villagers from Phobos' menacing rule. Phobos only wants you here so that he can get powers from you and become the most powerful person in Meridian. You, Elyon, are actually 10 times more powerful than Phobos and you are also the rightful heir to the throne. But Phobos is just jealous, so he wants to steal that right away from you. It's a trap Elyon! Believe me!" Cornelia spat everything out, desperate to gain back Elyon's trust.

"Alright, time is up!" Elyon smirked evilly at Cornelia. "Guards! There is a guardian in my room!"

The guards immediately rushed into Elyon's room and grabbed hold of Cornelia.

"Let me go!" Cornelia struggled but to no avail. The guards were so much stronger than her. Plus there were 5 of them. She couldn't compete against them.

"Elyon, why don't you trust me?" Cornelia cried, tears spilling from her eyes. She was crying not because she had been caught but because of her best friend. After the 14 years they spent together, she didn't want to believe that none of it mattered to Elyon.

"Phobos was dead right. He told me that you girls would make up such a story in order to trick me and gain back my trust. And he was spot on. The story you told me was exactly the same as what Phobos told me you girls were going to tell. Give it up already, Cornelia! Your plans are not going to work on me anymore!" Elyon hissed. "Guards, take her away! I'll be waiting for your other friends to make their grand entrance so that I can capture them all!"

* * *

When the W.I.T.C.H. girls, Caleb and Elyon's earth parent's landed in Meridian, the alarms immediately rang. The guards charged out of the castle and attacked them.

"What the hell?" Caleb cursed as one the guards threw a spear at him. He dodged it and turned to look at Will, who was in the air, trying to electrocute the guards with her quintessence power. "How do the guards know that we are here?"

"I have no idea!" Will shouted and electrocuted another guard. "Do you think Elyon was expecting us?"

"Of course I'm expecting you!"

Everyone stopped fighting. Will turned her head to where the voice was coming from and saw Elyon walking together with Phobos and Cedric towards them. Beside Elyon, there was a gigantic bubble and Cornelia was inside.

"Cornelia!" The girls, Caleb and Elyon's earth parents exclaimed in unison.

Just then, Elyon spotted her earth parents and she squeaked, "Mum? Dad?"

Mr and Mrs Brown saw Elyon and immediately ran towards her with opening arms but were stopped by the guards.

"Elyon, my baby! You're alive!" Mrs Brown sobbed when she saw that Elyon was healthy and unharmed. "We missed you so much!"

Elyon felt a pang of sadness in her heart but she quickly hid her feelings. "They were the ones who hurt me the most. They don't deserve to be called my parents." Elyon kept telling herself.

"You guys betrayed me," Elyon replied coldly. "Guards, take them away!"

"No!" Mr and Mrs Brown moaned as they were being dragged away by the guards.

"Let them go!" The girls and Caleb shouted and fought with the guards in order to make them release Elyon's earth parents. Very soon, the scene became chaotic again.

"Fight all you want! You will never win!" Phobos spat out.

"Oh yeah? Take this, princey poo!" Irma spat back. "Water!"

A gush of water rushed out of Irma's hand and it hit Phobos, throwing him to a distance.

"Phobos!" Elyon exclaimed and went to help him up.

"That's it, guardians! I'm losing my patience!" Cedric growled and turned into his lizard form, forgetting that Elyon was standing right beside him.

Elyon nearly choked when she saw Cedric turning into an amphibian and rising 15 feet above the ground. Cedric was a monster!

"Cedric..what..what…" Elyon managed to breathe out before she collapsed on the ground.

"Elyon!" Cedric rushed over to Elyon's side.

The girls took advantage of this confusion and together, they combined forces to launch an attack on Phobos and Cedric.

"Water! Fire! Air! Quintessence!" The girls commanded and shot a blast of energy right at Cedric and Phobos, careful not to hurt Elyon.

Taranee hastily heated the bubble Cornelia was in to burst it and grabbed Cornelia's hand once she was free.

"Let's get out of here!" Caleb signaled to the girls and all of them jumped into the portal, leading them back to Earth.

At the basement of Silver Dragon…

"I'm sorry for being so foolish. I was just mad that I lost my best friend that I vented all my anger on you guys." Cornelia apologized. "Especially on you, Will. I'm really very sorry. Next time, I promise to stick with you girls and never take matters into my own hands. I have caused you girls enough trouble already."

"It's fine Corny. We forgive you. I mean, what are friends for?" Will smiled and hugged Cornelia.

"I'm so glad that Will and Cornelia have patched things up!" Hay Lin did a happy dance and the girls laughed at Hay Lin.

"Don't be too happy yet, girls. Elyon's earth parents were caught and we failed to win Elyon back." Caleb said.

"True," Irma sighed. "We better think of something else to save Elyon before it's too late. I don't ever want to think about what Phobos will do to her after draining her powers."

The girls shuddered.

"Then don't think about it!" Caleb frowned. "It will never happen anyway. I believe that you girls are able to think of something. You girls know Elyon longer than I do. Do you have any idea what Elyon's weakest point is?"

Suddenly, Cornelia perked up. "I know!" She exclaimed. "Did you see how she fainted when she realised that Cedric was a 15 foot tall gigantic lizard? When she sees such a bizarre encounter happening to someone she likes, she would become vulnerable and would believe anything someone tells her!"

"That's right!" Taranee agreed. "When Elyon first saw us in our guardian forms, she was so terrified that she believed Cedric!"

"You girls could try that, but honestly I doubt it will work." Caleb shook his head. "They already brainwashed Elyon to the extent that she's only loyal to them."

"Don't be such a spoiler, Caleb!" Cornelia slapped his arm. "Come on girls! Let's carry out this plan tomorrow!"

* * *

What do you think? I was laughing when I wrote about Elyon fainting when she saw Cedric's true form. I think I would do likewise if I was her. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Another chapter is up! I suggest that you read the old chapters back in order to understand this chapter. Enjoy :)

Chapter 10: Complications

The two burly guards hauled Mr and Mrs Brown into the prison and gave them a taunting look before locking the prison gates.

"Let us out!" Mr Brown screamed desperately while hitting against the gates. But no matter how hard he tried, the gates would not budge.

"Let us see Elyon! What have you done to her?" Mrs Brown let out exasperated cries as she joined her husband in hitting against the gates.

"It's no use. These gates are solid."

Mr and Mrs Brown turned their heads to the prison cell next to them and saw a big blue monster crouched in a corner. They immediately recognised him as Vathek, who was friends with Caleb.

"Vathek! How did you end up here?" Mr Brown gasped in surprise.

"Well.. I pretended to be on Phobos' side for a while so that I can extort information from him to update Caleb. But Phobos found out that I was working for the rebels and he locked me here. Tell me again how lucky I am?" Vathek said bitterly.

"You are indeed a very lucky man." Phobos' voice boomed throughout the prison as he decended the stairs.

"Phobos, you imbecile! Where is Elyon?" Mr Brown growled as he gripped the bars of the gate.

Phobos glared at him and threw a blast of energy at him. "Back off, you pigs!" He shouted. "I'll deal with you guys later! But for now, I need to deal with Vathek." Phobos smirked dirtily as he approached Vathek's cell.

"Don't come near me, you fool!" Vathek hissed as Phobos came nearer.

"Oh Vathek! You're such a pathetic loser. You have been stuck here for days and that friend of yours, Caleb right? He hasn't come to rescue you. I think he must have forgotten all about you. And now, he even caused Mr and Mrs Brown to be captured. Maybe you should consider coming back to my side? I'm more reliable anyway." Phobos teased Vathek.

"No way! You are evil, selfish and cruel and I will never support such a tyrant like you! Caleb will resue me, Mr and Mrs Brown soon. I know it in my heart! That boy is smart. He has a plan!" Vathek replied defiantly.

"Oh really?" Phobos grinned menacingly. "Let's see about that." Phobos started chanting some sort of spell over and over again while staring hard into Vathek's eyes.

Vathek realised that Phobos was trying to hypnotise him and he covered his ears with his hands in an attempt to block out the sound. But soon he started losing control of his own mind and he dropped his hands down in defeat. His eyes turned red in colour and a dazed expression appeared on his face.

"Now now, Vathek, whose side are you on?" Phobos asked.

"Yours, my master." Vathek replied monotonously.

Phobos let out an evil roar of laughter at Vathek's response and turned to face Mr and Mrs Brown hurled together in a ball in their cell, looking terrified at Phobos.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again." Phobos narrowed his eyes at them and started chanting his spell.

"Welcome to my evil side." Phobos smiled creepily as Mr and Mrs Brown's eyes turned red.

* * *

Elyon fluttered her eyes open and found herself in her bedroom. "Strange.." she thought to herself as she sat up. "How did I end up here?"

She turned her head to the right side and saw Cedric standing there. She backed away in shock and suddenly, she remembered what had happened in the battle. Before she could open her mouth to scream, Cedric covered her mouth with his hand.

"Elyon! Please don't freak out! I'm not a monster." Cedric told her calmly.

Elyon relaxed a bit but still kept on guard in case Cedric was lying.

Cedric sighed, "Elyon, please understand that I have the ability to shape shift. I am human but I can be a giant lizard too."

Elyon pushed his hand away gently and got off her bed. "You..you..mean, you are both a lizard and human?" Elyon stuttered.

"Yes and no," Cedric replied. "I am a human, not a lizard. But I can shape shift into a lizard. You have the ability to shape shift too, just not into a lizard."

After Elyon heard Cedric's explanation, she heaved a sigh of relief. At least she knew that she wasn't dating some weird creature.

"That's all I have to tell you, princess. Please don't scare me again by fainting." Cedric chuckled. "Have a good rest. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Elyon yelped and grabbed Cedric's arm before he left.

"Mmm?" Cedric turned around to see Elyon's big, round eyes boring into his. They stared into each other's eyes, as if they were lovers who didn't want to part.

For a split second, he thought he felt something in his heart but soon, that feeling faded away.

Elyon let go of Cedric's arm and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that." She mumbled as she fiddled with her braids - a sign of uneasiness. Cedric found out that girls on earth played with their hair whenever they were talking to their crushes. And he knew that Elyon had a crush on him.

"It's fine. What is it you want?" Cedric questioned.

"Cedric, I don't know why my friends are like that." Elyon whispered. "Cornelia came to visit me yesterday and she told me how you guys were the bad guys instead of her. I don't understand why she keeps lying. It's not as if you guys offended her or anything. She used to be honest with me but now she's making up stories."

"Elyon, Cornelia was never honest with you. They have been lying to you ever since you were young, remember?"

"I know.." Elyon sobbed. "But I just can't accept the fact that our friendship was all just a lie. She was so nice to me. She was always there for me. She was my best friend since I was a baby. How can that all be a lie?"

"Elyon, please don't cry." Cedric comforted Elyon as he pulled her into a warm hug. "You have new friends now, like your brother and I."

Elyon didn't reply him. She just cried even louder and buried her face into his chest. Cedric held onto Elyon and let her wet his shirt. He rubbed her back in circles and the weird feeling came back again. He didn't know what it was but it was warm, fuzzy and his heart was pumping vigorously. He never felt like this before. When Elyon finally pulled away, the feeling immediately left his heart and suddenly, he felt cold and empty.

"Thanks for lending me a listening ear and for comforting me, Cedric." Elyon said as she wiped away her tears. "I know I can always count on you."

Cedric smiled slightly but he was thinking about the weird feeling he experienced when Elyon was in his arms.

"Oh and by the way, sorry for wetting your shirt. I'll get you a new one." Elyon told Cedric.

"It's alright, princess. I'm glad you let that burden off your chest and you feel better now. I will let you have some rest now." Cedric bowed down in front of Elyon and left before Elyon asked him to stay with her a little longer. He didn't want to be too acquainted with her and he certainly didn't want to experience that weird feeling again.

Cedric sighed. It was simply too complex, yet inriguing at the same time.

* * *

In Sheffield Institute during lunch, the W.I.T.C.H. girls were having a heated arguement on how they were supposed to "scare" Elyon.

"Maybe we should tell her that Taranee has cancer!" Hay Lin suggested.

"Hell no!" Taranee retorted. "How about we tell her that Phobos is a cross dresser?"

The girls burst out into laughter and Will spoke, "No no no! Why don't we just tell her that Kyle and Mrs Knickerbocker made out in the school's closet?"

"Girls!" Caleb frowned. "This plan isn't going to work. Listen to me! Let's think of something else, please?"

"Caleb, stop trying to act all bossy with us. On earth, you are no longer the rebel leader!" Cornelia glared at her boyfriend. "Trust me, this plan will work. I know Elyon."

"Yeah right." Caleb scoffed. "You used to know Elyon. She's a changed person now, you know? Phobos had her mind poisoned. She is brainwashed, get it?"

"How sure are you that Elyon changed? She still fainted when Cedric turned into a lizard." Cornelia hissed. "If you think our plan isn't going to work, then don't help us! We can handle it on our own!"

"Fine!" Caleb shouted and stood up. "I'm leaving this table then."

Caleb stomped off. He was so angry and irritated that he could feel steam coming out of his ears.

Before he could walk out of the school grounds, he heard footsteps behind me. He turned around to see Irma running towards him.

"Caleb! Please..don't..go!" Irma panted as she caught up with him.

"Irma, I don't want to. But you heard Cornelia. She said if I didn't agree with you guys' about the plan, I should stop helping you all." Caleb sighed.

"Cornelia is stupid. I don't agree with the plan either. I'm on your side. Let's get back to the cafeteria and convince the rest that the plan isn't going to work." Irma said and pulled Caleb's hand.

"I don't bother anymore. Cornelia's pissed with me anyway." Caleb said somberly. "I think she might even break up with me and then, I'll be girlfriend-less."

"No you won't! If she breaks up with you, I'll be your girlfriend!" Irma blurted out.

Caleb looked at Irma in shock and before he could comprehend what Irma's said, Irma wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck and kissed him.

It was just the exact moment when Cornelia walked out of the school entrance to apologise to Caleb and saw Irma's lips on her boyfriend's instead.

"What the hell?" Cornelia shrieked and covered her mouth.

Irma and Caleb broke the kiss and they saw Cornelia staring at them, tears reeking down her cheeks.

"Cornelia! I can explain!" Caleb brisked walk towards Cornelia.

"Get away!" Cornelia screamed as she backed off. "Don't ever talk to me ever again, you heartbreaker!"

"And you!" Cornelia turned to face Irma. "We are not friends anymore!" Cornelia ran back into the school, crying, before Caleb or Irma could reply.

"Cornelia.." Caleb whispered and shut his eyes. How could he be so dumb? Cornelia didn't officially break up with him yet and he still let Irma kiss him. What kind of boyfriend was he?

"I'm sorry Caleb. I didn't mean to! It was on impulse, I swear!" Irma spat out, desperate to earn Caleb's forgiveness.

"Forget it, Irma. Just give me some time to reflect." Caleb hung his head and walked away. "And Irma? I don't have any feelings for you. I'm sorry."

When Caleb had walked a safe distance away from Irma, a wharf of air surrounded Irma and she turned into Phobos.

"Stupid Cornelia and Caleb." Phobos laughed silently to himself. "I can't believe they really thought I was Irma! Now that the girls and Caleb are disunited, it will be harder for them to fight against me."

Phobos took one last look at Sheffield Institute and smirked. "Au Revior girls! You will never be able to defeat me!"

* * *

So..what do you think? You can see that Cedric is staring to fall for Elyon. And Phobos.. He is such an evil man. Want to know what happens next? Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Drama

Irma yawned and lazily tilted her head to the side to see what time it was. She nearly jumped out of bed when she saw the glaring numbers "3:00" on her clock. She couldn't have slept that much till she missed school, could she? Irma remembered that she was supposed to discuss about Elyon's plan with her friends during lunch and she missed that too! Irma silently cursed herself as she brushed her teeth and changed into a fresh piece of clothing. She checked her cell phone and saw that there were no miss calls or text messages from her friends. "That's odd," she thought, "They would usually call me whenever I'm missing." Irma shrugged her shoulders. They were probably still in school having extra lessons.

As she walked out of her house, she saw Kyle wandering around, his headphones plugged in his ears.

"Hey Kyle!" Irma chirped as she intercepted his path and stood in front of him.

Kyle removed his headphones and gave a weak smile. "Hey there!"

"What are you doing around here?" Irma asked. "I thought you guys have extra lessons in school."

"What?" Kyle cocked an eyebrow at her. "There is? I don't remember. But anyway, I haven't been going to school recently. I won't be studying in Sheffield from next week onwards anyway. Maybe that's why the teachers don't bother updating me on the timings of the extra lessons."

"You're not studying in Sheffield anymore? Why not? Please don't tell me it's because we bullied you. I will feel very guilty!" Irma pouted her lips.

"Haha, don't worry! It's nothing to do with you guys." Kyle's happy expression immediately faded away and spoke in a low voice, "It's because of Elyon."

Irma felt guilt over ridding herself. She knew where Elyon had went but she couldn't possibly tell Kyle. She felt bad for keeping such a huge secret from him. He was Elyon's good friend afterall and he ought to know. But Irma still kept mum about it. Being a guardian means keeping her identity as well as the existence of Metamoor a secret.

"Where will you go to then?" Irma questioned concernly.

Kyle sighed, "I already applied to attend this school in new york which specialises in photography. At least being in a different country would take my mind off Elyon for a while."

Irma nodded and patted Kyle's back. "I wish you all the best in your new school then!"

"Thanks." Kyle smiled. "And just in case Elyon suddenly decides to appear again, help me tell her where I am. I want her to contact me immediately once you guys find her."

"I promise." Irma pulled Kyle into an embrace and closed her eyes. Kyle was such a sweet friend and she was already beginning to like him. But it was such a pity he was going to leave soon.

Kyle let go of Irma and waved goodbye. "Bye Lair. Hope you guys will be able to find Ellie!"

"We will win her back for sure." Irma mumbled to herself as she waved back at Kyle.

* * *

Caleb dashed into Phobos' tower and hid behind the pillars. He looked left and right to ensure that no guards were around before he made his way into the prison den. He was on a rescue mission to save Vathek, Mr and Mrs Brown. He felt guilty for taking such a long time before he could save Vathek but he needed to wait for the right time before he struck.

Caleb had stealth since he had been training since young and moving from place to place like a ninja was no problem for him. Somehow, Cornelia and him had the same abilities to sneak around being unnoticed. Cornelia.. Caleb shook his head. He didn't want to think about her right now. He loved Cornelia and only her. He didn't understand why Irma had to kiss him all a sudden. It wasn't as if Irma ever showed signs that she was interested. He always thought she was into Andrew Hornby or that Kyle dude. Caleb sighed. Girls were so complicated.

His thoughts led him to the bottom of the prison den and he was mildly surprise to see no guards there. But he caught a glimpse of Vathek slumping against the wall and he held a dazed expression on his face. Why Vathek was not locked in the prison cell, he didn't know. But he was just glad to see his friend again.

"Vathek!" He called out and rushed to his side.

Vathek looked up to see Caleb and immediately blew the horn he was holding in his hand.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" He spoke into his walkie talkie. Heavily armed guards then gushed into the prison den, ready to sieze Caleb.

It was then that Caleb saw Vathek's eyes and realised they were red! He instantly knew that Vathek was not himself and before the guards could grab hold of him, he held Vathek's hand and ran off with him.

"Let go, you fool." Vathek said monotonously but did nothing to get rid of Caleb.

When Caleb was in hiding from all the guards, he placed his arms on Vathek.

"Vathek! Wake up! I'm Caleb, your friend! Please snap out of your trance now!" Caleb said in hushed tones as he shook Vathek vigorously.

Vathek collasped on the ground and a few moments later, he sat up again and rubbed his temples.

"Uh.." He groaned. "What happened?"

"Vathek! You're back!" Caleb exclaimed as he crouched down to hug his friend. "You were possessed just now by Phobos. But we better get out of this place soon before the guards catch us!"

"Caleb," Vathek stopped Caleb before he could stand up. "I think Mr and Mrs Brown were also hypnotised by Phobos because he said he would deal with them after hypnotising me."

"Then let's go before it's too late!" Caleb said and the two good friends ran off together to save Mr and Mrs Brown.

* * *

Cornelia cried her heart out while her friends surrounded her. The girls were sitting on Sheffield's school field, comforting and accompanying Cornelia.

"I can't believe Caleb did such a thing!" Cornelia cried. "I hate him!"

"And I can't believe Irma would do that either!" Hay Lin shook her head. "I'm so disappointed with her."

"Yeah, she ought to know that Cornelia is still with Caleb." Will sighed. She hated that their group had to have another episode of drama. Whenever they fought, she realised that their powers detoriated. Unity was important for the guardians to rise but so far, something always gets in the way.

"Don't ever talk about Irma!" Cornelia fumed. "She's a bitch! How dare she kiss Caleb without my permission!"

"Hey guys! Who's a bitch? Who kissed Caleb? What am I missing?" Irma asked as she approached the group. She was glad they hadn't left for Meridian. They were most probably waiting for her to arrive.

"Don't feign ignorance, you brat!" Cornelia stood up and shoved Irma. "I told you I didn't want to be friends with you anymore!"

Irma's mouth hung open is shock and hurt. "Since when did you say that? And what did I do?"

"Irma," Will frowned. "You kissed Caleb remember? I don't understand why you did that but you seriously hurt Cornelia's feelings and caused both of them to fall out."

"Excuse me?" Irma folded her arms. "I didn't even come to school today. I overselpt! How could I have kissed Caleb when I was at home sleeping?"

"You are still denying huh!" Cornelia spat at Irma. "Fine, continue denying! I'm out of here!" Cornelia grabbed her bag and stomped off.

"Guys! I really don't understand! I was at home the whole time, I swear! Maybe you mistook that girl who kissed Caleb as me?" Irma blurted out. She was on the verge of bursting into tears. She didn't know what was going on and she hated how her friends were treating her.

"Irma, it was definitely you. You were in class with us and were there when we discussed about Elyon's plan." Hay Lin explained. "You even chased after Caleb when he walked off. And you kissed him in front of Cornelia afterwards."

"Before we could even confront you about it, you just left. And now you are back again." Taranee backed Hay Lin up.

"What!" Irma yelled. "I swear I was at home sleeping. You can even ask my mum! Somebody must have been posing as me! And you know I will never kiss Caleb right? I am loyal to Andrew Hornby."

Irma couldn't help but to break down into tears. She honestly didn't do any of the things her friends accused her of doing. She had been maligned and she felt terrible. The feeling was even worse than when she failed all her tests this year.

"I'm sorry Irma. If this is one of your jokes, we're not falling for it. You really crossed the line this time. We can't help you." Will said sympathetically as she and the girls grabbed their bags and left Irma crying all alone.

* * *

Phobos smiled contendedly while watching the guardians fall out with one another in his sandpit. He liked taking pleasure in other people's misfortune and especially the guardian's misfortune.

"My lord," Cedric dashed into the throne room and bowed down in front of Phobos. "Your sister is here."

Phobos cast the sandpit away and stood up from his throne to greet his sister. "Elyon," Phobos cooed. "How have you been?"

"Still surviving." Elyon told Phobos as a matter of fact. "Why did you call me here?"

Phobos smirked when Elyon said she was still surviving. "That puny little girl doesn't know that she will be dead in a week's time, doesn't she?" He thought. But Phobos wiped that smirk off his face and replaced it with a warm smile.

"Ah yes." Phobos placed an arm on Elyon's shoulder. "I want to see what kind of powers you have developed. I hope you have been nuturing them during your free time."

"Of course!" Elyon chirped. "I can't believe I am able to do such things! Watch me!"

Phobos and Cedric stepped back as Elyon's performed her magical powers. She could do amazing things - shoot blasts of energy, fly, teleport, open portals, create astral drops and many others. Seeing his sister being so powerful made Phobos more jealous of her. But he knew that soon, all these talents would be his.

"Impressive!" Phobos praised her after Elyon performed her last trick. "I think you are ready enough for your coronation in a week."

"My coronation?" Elyon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Phobos laughed. "It's an event where you will be officially crowned Queen of Meridian. Everyone will be there, including the evil villagers."

Elyon's eyes sparkled with excitement and she hugged Phobos with all her life. "I'm finally going to be a queen!" Elyon squealed as if she had met her pop idol.

"Yes, you are!" Phobos hugged Elyon back. "But remember, you still have to keep practicing your magic tricks so that you can be at your optimum during your coronation."

"Don't worry, brother! I will start practicing now!" Elyon assured him and left the throne room hastily, determined to please her brother.

Phobos snickered. Elyon was just too innocent and pure for her own good. "Keep an eye on Elyon and make sure she doesn't find out about my plan. I have already disbanded the guardians, so this should make it more easy to keep Elyon in the dark." Phobos instructed Cedric. "You only need to tolerate her nonsense for another week before she dies. So do your job well." Phobos gave a twisted smile and walked back to his throne.

Cedric nodded and left the throne room to find Elyon. He didn't understand why but part of him didn't want Elyon to die. Elyon was an irritating girl so why does he still want her so much? "You love her." The little voice in his head told him. Cedric pushed the thought away. He couldn't have fallen in love with her. Love was stupid and Elyon was stupid as well. Cedric sighed. One week, he told himself, and then all the drama would go away.

Or not...

* * *

Hey guys! How did you find this chapter? As you can see, this story is going to finish soon. Maybe another 5 chapters more? But don't worry, there will definitely be a sequel to this. I already thought of the plan in my head. Alright, please review!


End file.
